A conventional drum type washing and drying machine generally has a circulation flow path provided in a tub and is configured to send high temperature air heated by a heater to an inside of the tub by a blowing fan. At the same time, the conventional drum type washing and drying machine is configured to dehumidify highly humid air delivered from the tub, reheat the dehumidified air, and send the reheated air to the inside of the tub.
A dehumidifier includes a water-cooling dehumidification type in which dehumidification is performed by supplying coolant to an inside of a circulation duct (a dehumidification duct), but there is a problem in that drying time is long. Although increasing the size of a dehumidification duct, increasing an amount of coolant, increasing an air flow rate, and the like may be considered for improving a dehumidification capability, there are problems in that a space occupied by a dehumidifier is increased, the volume of water consumption is increased, performance is deteriorated due to coolant being suctioned into a fan, and the like.